


ain't love a surprise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny hasn't been planning their reunion, but if she had, it wouldn't be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't love a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Theme colours  
> Prompt:   
> any small fandom, any, dirty blue jeans and scuffed tan boots

When Jenny sees Frank again, it's not the way she imagined it would be. Not that she's spent a lot of time imagining things and even if she had, it wouldn't have been some big romantic fantasy, no "Officer and a Gentleman" moment for her.

At least that's what she thought. Turns out she's pretty much wrong.

Because while she's not quite dressed like a factory worker, a la Debra Winger in the movie, she looks like she's spent the last few hours doing exactly what she's been doing, namely chasing leads all over town and halfway through the woods. Her denim jeans are caked in dirt and mud, her boots are scuffed and her hair looks like one of the birds she'd scared in the woods could have taken nest in it.

She's not a vain woman but she would have liked to look a bit more presentable when she saw him for the first time.

But Frank doesn't seem to care, not if the smile on his face, the shake of his head is anything to go by. "You're still a sight for sore eyes," are his first words to her and that's all he has to say, all she needs to hear for her to run to him, throw her arms around his neck, wrap her legs around his waist, those scuffed boots digging into him but he doesn't seem to care, not if the way he's kissing her is any indication.

It's not the reunion she planned on - it's better.


End file.
